A Monster of a Wedding
by Christinatherusher
Summary: It's almost Mavis and Johnny's wedding, but something comes along and get's in the way of everything. That's all I shall say, read to find out more
This is my first Hotel Transylvania fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.

This is a better version of chapter 1, I added some extra things, so if you read the old version it would be helpful to read this version to know what's going on.

Chapter 1

The hotel was extremely busy over the past few days because in two days it will be the day everyone has been waiting for, the wedding of Mavis and Johnny. A majority of Johnny's side of the family had come to the hotel for the celebration. Dracula was currently was sitting in his office looking at some old photos of Mavis. The thought of Mavis getting married just made Dracula smile. His Mavy was now all grown up and going to get married, many people would be say that he is losing his daughter, but no he isn't, she will always be here, he was just stepping down from his over protective fatherly self and letting her make her own paradise with Johnny. She has always wanted to see the world and make her own paradise, now she is, thought Dracula. I'm proud to welcome Johnny into this family; he has changed us for the better, and has made my Mavy-Wavy extremely happy and that to me is the most important thing, thought Dracula. Mavis reminded Dracula so much of Martha. Oh Martha, if you were here you would be so proud of Mavis, thought Dracula.

Suddenly Dracula's train of thought was interrupted from a loud knock on the door. "Come in," said Drac. It was one of the suits of armour. "Sir an urgent letter has arrived for you, it's from the Monster Hotel Council," said the suit of armour. Dracula gasped. "What do those goons want now, I thought I got rid of them years ago, now they are just coming to pester me again," said Dracula. The Monster Hotel Council is a company that is in charge of all happenings regarding any monster hotels. If you want to build a hotel you have to get through them first and abide to their rules.

Dracula then read the letter aloud. 'We will be coming in 2 days for an inspection of your hotel, remember the contract, if we find a trace of just one human in the hotel, it will be close forever and P.S another reminder if we happen to find any of those nasty humans in your hotel we will have to get rid of them ourselves if we have to'

"Oh no," thought Drac. "They should be gone for, why are they still around!" screamed Dracula. "This is one of the main reasons besides Martha that I never let humans into this hotel, but then I saw how happy Johnny made Mavis and it broke my heart to see Mavis so sad when Johnny left, and Johnny is a really good guy, those council members are still a bunch of old grouches who still believe that humans are never to be trusted," said Drac.

(Flashback to when Dracula was getting permission to build the hotel.)

"Remember, Sir Dracula, we are allowing you to build this hotel under the conditions that it will a safe place for monsters to reside and get away from humans, if we ever find that even just ONE measly human has set foot into this hotel, it will be IMMEDIATELY shut down, and another thing if we ever find out that a human has set foot in here, they will be gone forever just like the hotel, do you understand?" said the chair person of the Monster Hotel Council. "Yes I understand, I will fully abide with these terms," said Dracula. He then signed the contract and gave the A ok for the builders to start building.

(End of Flashback)

"Get out of here, I need time to think," said Drac. "And another thing, if I find out that you told someone about this, you will get what's coming to you," said Drac. "I don't want Mavis to find out because then she will be upset and then her day will be ruined, go it," said Drac. The armour then quickly hurried out. "What am I supposed to do!" yelled Dracula. There was a millions of things that Dracula was feeling right now and amongst them was anger. I will never in a million years let them lay a hand on Johnny or any of his family, or let them shut down this hotel; they will have to go through me first.

Meanwhile in another part of the hotel Mavis and Johnny had just entered their room and were chatting. "Can you believe it Mavs, in two days we will be married," said Johnny. "Yes, I'm so happy," said Mavis. "I love you Mavs, said Johnny while staring into her eyes. Oh how I love her eyes, thought Johnny. He then leaned in and gave her a surprise kiss. She then giggled and a smile appeared on her face. Oh, I cannot wait till she becomes my wife, thought Johnny. They were both brought out of their own world when they heard shouting. "What do you think that was?" said Johnny. "It sounded like dad, we better go and see what it was," said Mavis. They then went to Drac's office to see what was happening.

Meanwhile in Drac's office he was still in his train of thought when there was another knock on the door. "Come back later, I'm busy," Dracula said in an irritated tone. "Dad it's me and Johnny," said Mavis. "Yeah Drac we heard you yelling so we just came to check if everything was ok," said Johnny.

"Oh no Mavis," thought Drac. He quickly tossed the letter in his draw and let Mavis and Johnny in. "Dad, what's with all the commotion, is everything alright?" said Mavis. "What Mavy-Wavy, everything's alright, why wouldn't it be," said a nervous Dracula. "Just one of the workers slipping up with the wedding preparations, I want everything to be perfect for you, so I got angry and yelled at them," said Drac. "Well if that's all it was then we can go now Mavy," said Johnny. He took her hand and led her out of the room. I still feel like he's hiding something from us, and I will find out what it is, thought Mavis.

Mavis and Johnny then went back to their room and Johnny noticed that Mavis wasn't her usual self. "What's wrong Mavy?" said Johnny. "It's just, dad, I know he's hiding something from us, I don't buy what he said, there's more to this then he led on, he probably doesn't want me or you to be worried especially this close to the wedding, but if it's something that serious then he should tell us," said Mavis. "Don't worry Mavy, I'm sure it's nothing," said Johnny. "What if it is, I need to find out," said Mavis. "Ok, we will see if we can find out more, but don't worry too much ok, the wedding should be our first priority, we are getting married in two days and I don't want you to be upset, we are supposed to be happy" said Johnny while looking into her eyes. He then gave her kiss. She then decided to ease her mind on the topic for the time being, but won't let it go completely.

Meanwhile back in Dracula's office.

Hopefully that convinced her, thought Dracula. It was the quickest excuse I could think of. But unbeknownst to Dracula, Mavis wasn't convinced and wanted to find out more and Dracula himself had no clue what he is going to do to sort out this situation.

Read next time to find out what happens next.


End file.
